


Super Mess Maker

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan is not happy with ross for the torture imposed on him with the super mario maker levels - he demonstrates this in a very clear way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mess Maker

Danny had been pacing the room for a while now, occasionally stopping to look outside the window. His feet stomped every time they landed on the floor, Ross jumped with every loud noise - hands raised to his mouth in anxiety. The stream continued in the other room.

"W-What did I do?" He manages to churn out words in a feeble voice. Dan turns and his fists are clenched, a wide, sly smile appears on his face.

"Your levels are the _worst_ thing to ever happen to me. I hope you know that."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't ex-expect you to fee-feel this way..."

It looks as if a vein is about to burst in Dan's head, "You didn't huh? Now." He paused and walked towards Ross, his hand touching and dragging along the bed frame. "Now you'll understand."

A bead of sweat ran down Ross's temple as Dan cupped his cheek. Ross's anxiety immediately alleviated however, one Dan's soft lips touched his own. The kiss wouldn't stop anytime soon as the two slowly wrapped their arms around one another, deepening into one another.

Dan pulled away, a thick trail of saliva followed. Ross sounded choked, "Dan..."

His eyes widened and he wiped his mouth, looking up at Dan, who was smiling. His face was turning a deep red. "W-What," He paused, trying to gather words. "What wa-was that for? Idiot! I'm straight! I tho-thought you were angry with me?"

Thin, fragile fingers traced down Ross's jaw line. Dan didn't speak for a while, taking in Ross's eyes looking straight up at him. The blush from his face faded, Dan leaned in for another small kiss. "You're making my blood boil, still."

Dan placed his hand on Ross's crotch, rubbing it through his jeans. The younger man gave a shaky sigh and restrained himself from making any other noise. His arms leaned against the wall as if he was lying down.

"Is this alright, Ross?"

Biting his lip, Ross nodded and Dan continued to touch him. He crouched down now, head resting on Ross's thigh. His palm gliding against the shaft in his jeans, occasionally, he would slide one finger down from the tip of Ross's bulge to the bottom, causing him to buck his hips slightly. Ross's breathing turned into quiet whimpers - Dan wanted him to be louder.

His lips touched the bulge and Ross's quietness flicked into a loud moan his mind forced onto him. It felt like an out of body experience for him as Dan mouthed at the bulge, kissing it ever so often. Dan palmed himself as mouthed, especially when he mouthed at the head of Ross. The hair on his arms raised with every moan Ross involuntarily sounded, Dan gave a muffled groan every time Ross bucked his hips into Dan, in hope that his cock would somehow be in his warm, wet mouth.

"Thought you were straight..."

Ross looked down and Ran his hand through his own hair, he stopped and gripped onto some of it. "Maybe, keep doing what you're doing."

"Never experimented in college?" Dan chuckled, "Well Ross. This is my revenge."

Letting go of his hair, Ross couldn't help but swallow in nervousness. He unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down, Dan smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. Ross nodded and his body immediately jerked to Dan's warm breath, now closer to his throbbing member.

Dan started licking the fabric, Ross's hips pressed up against the wall. His thinking erratic and messy, he placed a hand in Dan's hair, gripping onto it. His mouth was open, hot breaths and cracked moans being let out into the open. Undeniably, to Ross this felt extremely good.

The fabric holding Dan's mouth away from him moved down slowly, Ross thrust his hips forwards and it continued to move down. The warm air met Ross first, Dan's lips second. Immediately covering his mouth to muffle a loud moan, Dan opened his mouth and wrapped Ross's cock in his saliva. One hand reached up to Ross's hip whilst the other rest on his thigh, the wet noises of Dan's mouth messily sucking off Ross filled the room. Apart from small, shy whimpers from Ross.

The pressure was beginning to build up inside of him, Ross's body grew weak with every length Dan moved his mouth.

"Dan, I think-"

"Alright."

That response was far too quick to be normal, but Ross tried to shake it off. Dan quickened the pace, causing Ross to subconsciously thrust his hips into Dan's mouth slightly. He could feel it arise and it was clear, the way Ross's body would twitch, his voice getting louder - it was all too clear.

"Dan, Dan, Dan..."

Dan could sense when Ross was going to do it and Ross's weak grip on Dan's head didn't stop him. He pulled back, letting go of his hip and thigh. Ross's face was more than dissatisfied as his eyebrows furrowed.

"D-Don't do that! Come on, Dan..."

"This is revenge."

The younger man put his hips out in a feeble attempt to be dominant. Dan stood and towered over Ross, pressing himself up against him and back into the wall. Ross swallowed and looked up into Dan's eyes, his stare was unbreakable. Dan's crotch was up against Ross's throbbing, leaking cock. There was no hiding the fact that Dan too was erect, he had no shame about it looking into Ross's eyes. It was chilling.

"You wanna come?"

"Yeah. 'Course I do."

The silence was unbearable. Dan said nothing and his grip on Ross's wrists tightened a little. He rolled his hips into Ross once, causing a stifled moan to escape from the younger man's lips. Ross's body slowly cooled off, much to his dismay.

"You wanna apologise to me?"

Ross's body froze at the immediate touch of Dan's palm rubbing up against his shaft. He whined and let out a hot breath, his back curling slightly. "I love you Danny, I'm sorry."

Dan said nothing and the palming slowed down slightly. Ross got the message quickly.

"I'm sorry for making you so mad and stuff... please, please. I love you."

"You're the worst at apologies - but I'll take it. You're cute."

Moaning softly, Ross rolled his hips into Dan's hand. The bony, frail hand let go of his other wrist and away from Ross's cock. Dan undid the belt on his jeans as slow as he could, teasing Ross. Dan noted of how Ross was biting his lip, it looked like he was doing it so hard it would burst.

When Dan slowly pulled down the boxers, Ross's reaction was as if he had won millions. His eyes widened and his body shook slightly. Dan ran a few fingers down Ross's jaw once more, holding his chin up to look into his eyes. He started stroking himself gently.

"Is this what you want, little boy?"

"Y-Yes please."

The smirk grew across Dan's face as he pushed himself up against Ross once more, the fingers on his chin moving to his lips, prompting him to open his mouth and suck. Ross closed his eyes and his hips were softly thrusting slightly, his muffled whimpers were definitely arousing to Dan. Ross opened his mouth and his eyes - looking into Dan's. The warm breath brushed again Dan as Ross's tongue worked the fingers needlessly.

"They're wet enough, Ross."

Ross said nothing and continued to suck, closing his eyes once more until Dan removed his fingers from his mouth. Ross looked nervous as one eye opened in response to being lifted up the wall slightly, he covered his mouth to muffle a yelp as Dan's fingers slowly entered him.

The way Ross's stomach moved inwards with every attempt to hold his breath was noticeable. His breathing too was deeper, so it caved in a lot more. Ross's face had flourished pink, his hips writhing slightly with every motion Dan made. He found it difficult to make eye contact with Dan, looking over into the corner of the room.

Dan's other hand crept up his thigh, with one knee supporting him, Dan made use of the other hand by grabbing onto his behind. Ross whined and his eyes flickered back to Dan, who was slowly pulling the fingers out of Ross.

"Are you going to...?" Ross's hushed voice was music to Dan's ears.

"Yeah, I'll be gentle."

"Raw?"

Dan nodded and used his other hand to hold up the other side of Ross, prompting him to wrap his legs around Dan's back. Ross put his fingers around Dan's hard member, his lips parted, Dan could watch him salivate at the sight. Dan pushed his hips forward as Ross guided the tip to his entrance, twitching slightly at its touch.

The younger man, reduced to a boy, yelped so loudly Dan was sure the livestream would've picked it up. The wicked grin Dan had from ear to ear spoke loudly to Ross, he quivered and whimpered - the drool trailing from the corner of his mouth.

Feeling the raw member inside of him, Ross began moving quickly. Dan too began thrusting inside of him roughly, Ross's moans melting inside his mind.

"It's so big..."

Dan bit his neck, sucking at the skin. Ross rolled his head back as far as it could without hitting the wall, allowing himself to make thuds behind them. It practically turned into a metronome for the pairs rough ordeal, making music with the wet noises and the moans that leaked from their lips. Dan pulled back, rather pleased with the already forming mark on Ross's neck.

The grip on Ross got tighter as the older man put his forehead against Ross, looking into his eyes. The two found their lips gravitating towards one another, with messy, wet kissing ensuing. Ross's thighs twitched every time Dan rolled his hips into Ross, who had been reduced to whimpers and whines. Dan had forgot what he was even angry about and why he wanted to "punish" Ross so bad, constantly kissing him and being amazed at his pretty face whining.

Ross was so petite to Dan, despite being average height. His little body shaking and writhing under Dan's touch, he was so warm - sweating slightly. Cock moving deep inside of him, the only thing Ross could do was moan. Both of them knew they were probably going to be heard, passing it off simply wasn't an option anymore.

"Come on Ross, come on," Dan teased, "You're a big cock-slut aren't you?"

The sweet little groan was so worth all of those Super Mario levels, which was practically torture. Having Ross around his own finger was so empowering to Dan, finally proving to him who really was the top dog. Ross nodded, his face so red Dan wasn't sure if he'd combust in on himself.

"I love you Danny, I love you!"

Their lips pulled towards one another once more, tongues mixing. Dan felt himself grow weaker, letting Ross sink a little. In a slight panic, Ross grabbed onto Dan's t-shirt and hung off of it. The two fell to the ground slowly, Dan leant over Ross and began thrusting inside of him wildly; although Ross was not heavy, Dan was enjoying the newfound freedom. Ross still remained clung to Dan's t-shirt, feeling like his insides were swirling inside of him in pure bliss.

The temperature in the room was increasing rapidly as the two sweaty bodies continued to move with no real rhythm anymore.

"Ross," Dan leaned over Ross again. "You look like you're totally in heat, if only that were possible."

Ross let go of Dan's t-shirt and covered his face in a hot shame. He whimpered something quietly, Dan pinned his wrists back down onto the floor, much like before. He leant in much closer, their noses practically touching.

"What did you say, Ross?"

"Nothi-"

The grip on Ross's wrists got tighter as Dan's thrusts got rougher. Ross cried out and closed his eyes tightly, moving his hips up and down. He moaned to the thrusts before repeating himself, "F-Fuck my little pussy. D-D-Daddy."

"Wow, Ross." The smirk returned, "You're a kinky little bo-" Dan paused for a moment. "girl, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

Letting go of his wrists and placing his hands onto Ross's hips, Dan sped up slightly. "Such a good girl."

It was clear on Ross's face how much he enjoyed Dan's dirty talk. His cock was leaking, Dan wrapped his left hand around it, tempted by the precome on Ross's abdomen. Ross made a strained whimper in response, reaching needlessly in the air. His eyes fluttered closed, the sight of Dan fucking him too sensitive for his own mind.

"Dan, if you keep rubbing it," Ross took the time to breath as Dan hit a sensitive area, his back arching slightly and a loud gasp sounded, "I-I might just explode."

"Good, I want you to."

Ross groaned and flicked his hips upwards, trying to grind against Dan's cock. Pulling back the foreskin on Ross's dick, Dan ran a finger on the underside of the head. Ross's breath hitched and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. His body being over-stimulated, he cried out helplessly.

"I'm really going to fucking do it."

The older man didn't respond, pounding Ross in his own little world. Dan's abdomen twitched and he pursed his lips, his head dropping down to look at the little man in bliss beneath him. Ross's breath grew heavier and his moans louder, his hips thrust upwards as his mind turned completely blank.

With one last final cry, strings shot out of Ross's dick and onto Dan's hands and his own stomach.  His back arched and his stomach caved in noticeably. One set of the tears in his eyes rolled down his face, Ross called out Dan's name in the moments afterwards, eventually quieting down. One eye fluttered open.

"You haven't done it yet..."

Dan sat still, staring at Ross and taken aback by his beauty. "O-Oh."

Ross smiled and his face went pink again in embarrassment as he sat up onto Dan's lap, away from the awkward position he was in before. Ross's arms draped around Dan's back as slowly, he began to move himself up and down. Ross gave a heavy sigh and his head dropped down.

"R-Ross-"

"I want to."

Dan allowed him to do so, whining to himself as his abdomen twitched once more. He gave a long groan and lifted up Ross's head by the chin. The two kissed, growing more passionate due to Ross's bouncing getting slightly rougher. Dan broke the kiss, the two faces remaining close as Dan's moans grew more erratic and loud. Ross smiled triumphantly as Dan succumbed to his body's natural desire and released himself inside of Ross, giving the most deep moan.

As soon as Dan had finished he fell onto his back, taking Ross with him. The two were panting crazily, pawing at each other a little as they whined each other's names. Eventually, silence took its hold.

They lay with the curtain flapping free, a draft entering the room. Ross broke the silence.

"That was..." He struggled to find the word, repeating the phrase until he stopped, looking outside of the window. "Amazing."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I fucking think."

Dan sighed at the sarcastic Ross's return, ruffling his hair. "You're an ass."

"You just fucked my ass!"

Eyes narrowed at each other as Dan leaned in, "Don't say you didn't want it - little girl."

Ross shut up and covered his mouth with one hand, pulling Dan out of him. He stood up weakly and dressed himself, waiting for Dan to do the same. He watched him pull up his jeans whilst sitting on the bed, playing with his hands. Dan sat beside Ross, who was now attempting to hide his anxiety. He was wringing his hands now, looking at them in wonder with a poor attempt to distract himself. The blue eyes looked over at Dan, before turning his head entirely.

"What now?"

Dan rested his head on Ross's shoulder, looking at the wall. "Don't worry about it, trust me. Who'll even care."

"We can pass it off, right?"

The chuckle was comforting to Ross, "Sure. I guess we can."

Dan took Ross's hand and the two walked over to the door. Ross watched as Dan's hand reached for the doorknob, but he turned in a split-second change of decision. The younger man felt his face become warm again as Dan's eyes met his own, even more so when Dan's lips kissed Ross's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"We've got a liveshow to do, right?"

Dan turned, letting go off Ross's hand. The comforting aura Dan had was always special to Ross, now even more so. Ross's eyes watched again as the doorknob turned.

Onwards and upwards, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not good i just needed to finish it so i could stop looking at it  
> i hope you guys can enjoy it but trust me i know the mood changes and its confusing  
> im my own worst critic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> enjoy!  
> (ALSO REMEMBER TO HMU W/ PROMPTS AT gamegrumprump.tumblr.com !!)


End file.
